


007 - Tombstone

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Post-Canon, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-24
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Book 7. It's not nice to play with dead things...and going back to the crapper...well John had a few things to say about that. Too bad the boys didn't listen.Reviews please, they do help me write better and help me get the kinks out. Of course some folk like the kink in. :^D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Authors Note: This is the seventh installment in the Sam, Dean and Theo stories, if you are new to this a little background info is in order. Basically Theo is an angel on parole and his parole officers are Sam and Dean, they are also his penance. He is to work with them for a period of 10 years; this story takes place 8 years after the initial pairing. If you’re curious now about how this came about go back and read “Tremors”, “My Mechanic is an angel.”, and “All Day Suckers.” By the way my most special thanks to “Writing_in_secret” for the idea of Bobby giving the couple a trailer in the back of his lot. An d giving me permission to play with that story tool. By the way again for those who haven’t read my earlier work, I do have God himself popping in from time to time, the near apocalypse basically warned him that he’d been a bit lax in keeping an eye on the worlds smaller frame of people. And to get a mental image of God, I usually describe him a nattily dressed, spiked haired young man, someone who would fit in a crowd; actually he would stand out because I picture him as the Doctor in Dr. Who with David Tennant as the Doctor. ;^) Hope you enjoy.  
_________________________________________________________  


* * *

Illchester, Maryland, Present Day

 

“Your Eminence we have tried to go back into that property to clear it up and make it inhabitable again but we are being balked by something that is preventing access to the property.” Father Arlan said as he approached the Bishop about the property which was in the 70’s St. Mary’s Convent. “The workers that we’ve hired will go into the property and come screaming out before an hour is done. The local mission will not go on the property and the local Parish refuses to have any connections with it.”

 

“You’re saying they are acting like its haunted or defiled. It was defiled but I have gone in myself and blessed the place.” The bishop reached for the telephone, “Sister Claire, get me the rector at St. Mary’s in Illchester. Thank you.”

 

The phone took a few minutes to connect but when it did it was with a very tense rector. “Your Eminence we regret that we have no one in the Parish willing to enter that property or even go near it now.” 

 

“And why is that?” The bishop asked unctuously.

 

“Sir, two workers from the church who are members of the pipefitters union went in to investigate the plumbing and pipeworks. They’ve not been heard from when a team of our people with the police went in to find them they found them in the boiler room and control center.”

 

“Be clear man, did they find them in the boiler room or the control center?”

 

“Both and in between, they’d been totally dismembered and their bodies scattered.

 

Sioux Falls, SD.

 

“I don’t care, I’m not going.” Sam Winchester came out of the bedroom clutching his jaw.

 

“It’s just a filling probably, quit being a baby about this.” Dean said following him out.

 

“Baby, my ass, the last time I went I got nailed for four fillings and an extraction, the answer’s no.” Sam reiterated.

 

“Well you can hardly eat now, and as far as sex goes, face it wonderboy, you can hardly expect to give a blowjob if your jaw feels like it’s going to come unhinged.

 

Sam grumped and sunk into the sofa, “I could get Theo to use some of his Angel mojo on it.” Sam said brightening.

 

“That would be just great if Theo weren’t on that hunting trip with Bobby, get your ass off that sofa we’re going to the dentist right now.” Dean commanded.

 

Sam griped all the way to the car, across town to the dentist’s office and into the reception area. “He probably won’t take a walk in anyway.” Sam muttered, and then he got to the window with Dean.

 

“Oh Mr. Winchester, good you’re right on time, come on back and we’ll get an x-ray and try to get that pain stopped for you.”

 

Sam gave Dean a nasty look and followed the nurse. In the office they proceeded to x-ray and the nurse turned all Miss Efficiency Sam grumped. “I’ll have to get Dr. Lakeland to take a look at this but it looks like a root canal is in order.

 

“Oh shit.” Sam muttered. 

 

“Don’t worry, here.” She dipped a swap in some “Numbzit” and applied it to the gum line of the infected area. 

 

Sam didn’t want to admit it but it was starting to feel better now that the agent was going to work on the tooth. The dentist came in momentarily and looked at the x-ray, “um-hmm, that’s going to need a root canal, we can open it today and get some of the pressure off, you’ll be a lot more comfortable then, and then we’ll go ahead and start the process.

 

An hour later, Dean looked up as the door opened and Sam came out looking much more relieved, then he saw his brother and remembered the preset appointment and all the rushing around and bullying that Dean was good at. Sam walked over to the window presented his debit card and paid for the services for today. “We’ll see you in a week to finish this process. Oh no liquids, or food for at least an hour, and remember that’s a temporary crown, so please be careful.” Sam assured her he would then walked over to Dean.

 

“Jerk” He said with a scowl.

 

“Gotta admit you feel better.” Dean said with a grin.

 

Sam worked his jaw around, ”A bit stiff but it’ll do.”

 

“Then try and show a little gratitude, you know it won’t kill ya.” Dean groused.

 

“No but you setting these appointments behind my back like this will do you some harm one day.” Sam said as they exited. The sunshine felt good after the chill of the dentist’s office. They climbed back into the Impala and before Dean could even get the car turned over his cell phone went off. He answered and then looked at Sam with worry on his brow. “You sure about this Bobby, yes okay its made headlines, shit. Well considering that’s where we started the mess we owe it to them to take care of the situation. I know, okay, see you in an hour.” He clicked his phone shut and turned to Sam. “Bobby and Theo are about an hour out and coming in fast, they didn’t have much trouble with the poltergeist.” Dean took a deep breath, “You remember St. Mary’s in Illchester?”

 

“Please don’t say they’re having trouble again.” Sam said looking sickly pale.

 

“I ‘d like to say that they ‘re not having trouble again but it would be a lie.” Dean started then plunged on, “There were two bodies found in the boiler room, dismembered.”

 

“Okay serial killer on the loose heard about the legends surrounding that place and decided to put them to good use.” Sam reasoned.

 

“That would hold water except in that district where there are some buildings with gang markings, the convent is completely bare. They can’t get a crew to go in there to work, and the team they had before these guys came out screaming an hour after they walked into the building.”

 

“Okay, aside from breaking and entering just how the hell do we get access to the property?” Sam asked.

 

“Seems that the Priest, a Father Tom Roberts has given his blessing on us going in to see what we can do, it would seem that he has hunter blood in the family and he’s heard of us.” Dean replied.

 

Sam said on his side of the Impala as Dean eased into traffic and squirmed a bit, the settled for looking out the side window. “I still have nightmares about that place.” Sam said finally, “I see me killing Lilith all over again and opening the gate, sometimes the devil gets loose other times he comes out of the pit in true angelic form and offers me the world if I would just be his vessel. Sometimes, most times, I tell him to go fuck himself which does not earn me any brownie points, and a couple of times got me thrown into the pit. Other times, I give in to get it over with. There are just so many variations but all of them have one thing in common, they completely terrify me when they are over with.” 

 

Dean was quiet for a long moment then finally responded, “I’m not about to tell you that the quickest way to get that monkey off your back is to get back on the horse that threw you. That would be callous and cruel considering what we came through in that chapel. I’ve got nightmares about it myself and not much different except in a few of them you turn on me and a couple of them you slit my throat. Sometimes you unleash hell hounds on me.” Dean said with a shiver.

 

“I would never…” Sam said to Dean grabbing his shoulder.

 

“I know that YOU wouldn’t, but HE would’ve and gladly at that.” Dean said keeping control of his emotions by extreme will. It was a ride that was pretty much silent the rest of the way home. In the trailer Dean sunk down on the couch bewildered while Sam went into the bedroom and stretched out on the bed. Then Dean’s cell phone went off again.

 

 

“Mr. Winchester, Father Tom Roberts of St. Mary’s Catholic Church in Illchester, I was told this was the quickest way to get in touch with you.”

 

“Anyone I know?” Dean asked.

 

“Just a friend who used to hunt against your dad, look I’m not going to candy coat it here. We are a Parish that is under siege by forces of the economy that wants us to revive the property and something malevolent on the property that wants to do some serious harm. “

 

“Yeah I get that, but why ask us?” 

 

“Heard you were connected to some action a few years back up here and I thought that you knowing the property and all you’d be in a better position to hunt this thing.”

 

“And for my trouble I get a pat on the back from the Archdiocese.” Dean said morosely.

 

“The Archdiocese is willing to pay a handsome figure to have this case taken care of.” Father Tom replied. “What may I ask was the nature of your work in the building the last time.”

 

“Father I would rather go over that in person if it’s all the same to you. There are just some things that don’t rest easy.”

 

“So you’re willing to come out?” The priest asked hopefully.

 

“I’ll see what I can do, my brother and I have some serious issues with St. Mary’s Convent.” Dean replied. 

 

“Thank you Dean, and God bless you.”

 

“Thank you Father.” And he hung up his phone. 

 

Dean wearily got up from his place on the sofa and went into the bedroom, he sat down on the bed next to Sam. Then he lay back and Sam’s arm immediately shot out to engulf Dean into a body hug. 

 

“That was the priest of the church out there. He says the Archdiocese is willing to pay well, but he wants to know what happened the last time we were out there.”

 

“No.”

 

“Just No?” Dean asked.

 

“No.”

 

“What if we have Theo with us?” Dean ventured.

 

There was a very pregnant pause while Sam considered this. Finally he let out a weary sign. “You want to do this don’t you?” 

 

“Not particularly, I’m just thinking we started the mess now something was either left undone or came undone after our last visit that released some creature in the place. I figure we have more of a debt to fix this problem than to just let it lie dormant.”

 

“I can do this on one condition.”

 

“That is” 

 

“We NEVER go near that place again, no matter what happens, we are done with that shack.” Sam said tiredly.

 

“Ok bro, I think that’s more than fair.

 

Sam sighed volubly and then curled up against Dean, Dean responding by leaning into him. They lay like that for over an hour both of then dozing lightly. It was just going into the half of the hour when Dean heard the gravel crackle behind the house. He pulled free gave Sam a kiss and left him to doze. He got up and walked around back to see Theo and Bobby getting out of the Shelby. Both looked happy over something so Dean just waited to let it come in its time.

 

“We were good.” Theo said, walking around the car his runner’s physique filling out from all the work that they had been doing over the years. He was still just a couple of inches shorter than Dean but all that didn’t matter. Then he saw Dean’s face and knew something was up, he came around the car, got his hug and kiss, Bobby stepped forward and took his hand.

 

“You kiss me and I’ll slug ya.” 

 

“Come on around, I just brought out some cold ones.” 

 

“Hey Papa Bear, you all right?” Theo said reverting to his nickname for Dean. 

 

“Not really, not, nope not all right at all.” Dean said as they walked around the trailer and up on the deck. Dean handed some beers around and as they go comfortable Bobby started the ball rolling.

 

“It’s about that Illchester thing isn’t it?” Theo said.

 

“Right in one.” Dean nodded taking a pull off his bottle. “We’ve had dealings there in the past, but Sam and I are still going through our own brand of PTSD over the issue where he opened the gate and let Lucifer out.”

 

Dean went into detail explaining the rest of what had happened and paused at the end to catch his breath and to steady his nerves some. Theo looked up from where he was seated on the deck.

“Ok so we go in and burn this bug right?” 

 

“That’s all I hope it is.” Dean sighed, “With this place though you can never be too careful if you know what I’m talking about.”

 

“Sounds like our kind of place.” Theo noted. 

 

Bobby shook his head at Theo, “No son, this is like nothing you’ve ever encountered. In the 70’s a priest was possessed by the demon Azazel. He proceeded to disembowel 13 nuns in one sitting using them to set off a pattern that eventually trapped Sam and Dean in there, some 30 years later.”

 

“Yeah, the short version is we got snookered.” Can a voice from the door way. They looked up to see Sam standing there. Dean looked up at him, and Sam back at Dean. “This isn’t a job I want to do but if we don’t, how many others are going to die? Also considering where this is occurring I can’t help but feel that whatever is trapped in there wants us to come and pay a call.”

 

“You get that notion too?” Bobby asked. “Well I guess that means we’re all going.”

 

“I would really rather it were just me and Dean but this time, it’s going to take a show of strength to kick this bastards ass. And the church is offering a sizable stipend for coming up and doing this.” Dean said.

“Like you need it after you sold those books last year.” Bobby said referring to a set of 16th century monastic writings of a heretical stroke. “I don’t think y’all have blown through that $19 million in a year’s time.”

 

“Last count Bobby, we haven’t blown through a percent of that. “ Sam nodded. “We just never were spoiled with large gifts so buying big just doesn’t fit us.”

 

“Yeah John always did play it close to the cuff with money.”Bobby said. Then he shook his head, “I’m just surprised that those books as a set went for that much, it’s not like their some kind of major spell works.” 

 

Dean sighed and looked at Bobby, “Just glad to have them off our hands.” 

 

“Well I’m going up to the house, this old fart’s tired and wants to take a snooze after that drive. And you boys just shut it about an old man and his naps.” Bobby said.

 

Dean held up hands defensively. “Not me man.” 

 

Bobby got up lifted his bottle to them and headed for his house. They sat for a while longer on the deck and then Dean dropped his empty bottle in the recycle container that Sam had insisted on using. Then he turned to Sam, “Are you really sure you want to do this?”

 

“About as sure as you are.” Dean responded. He grabbed up Sam in a hug and then looked at Theo, “This isn’t just a me and Sam moment you know.”

 

“No, actually I didn’t, I know this is a real tense issue with you both, hell I’ve been around when you’ve turned down good hunts into Maryland. I figured then there must be some kind of reason for your not wanting to go back in there. So no I didn’t know about the moment, but it was cool either way cause you’ve been wound ever since Bobby and I pulled up.”

 

“Sorry baby bear, I’ll unwind.”

 

Theo laughed lightly, “You certainly will after what I’ve got planned.”


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean shared a look then looked at Theo. “Yes.” Sam asked.

 

“We’re going inside getting naked, then I’m going to give each of you a rub down, where we go from there is best guess. But I’m open to suggestions.”

 

“I like this.” Dean said.

 

“Yep.” Sam answered.

 

With that they disappeared into the house. An hour later found both Sam and Dean lying on the bed totally relaxed after a full body rub by Theo, those magical hands of his, nursing tired flesh and muscles, getting kinks out where they neither one knew they had them and working magic on the various pressure points to relieve stress. He had them both on their backs now glistening lightly with the aromatic oils he loved to use for this purpose. 

 

Then he started massaging their privates using one hand on each one and stroking them into a lovely feeding frenzy. He then started with Dean first and sucked his testicles while have tremendous fun fully stroking his dick, in slow sensuous lengths, with that little twist at the end he knew that Dean loved so well. When he judged him ready Theo straddled Dean and eased Dean’s dick into his ass slowly lovingly all the while reaching over and massaging Sam. 

 

Dean was soon groaning and crooning with ecstatic feelings as every nerve ending seemed to be alight, he was also delighted in the way that Theo was using his anal muscles more to tighten and loosen all at various points. Sam growled slightly in his he was starting to get hornier tone so Theo let go of Sam for the moment and laid full length on Dean and they rolled over in place. 

 

So that Dean was dominant and he took that dominance seriously as he started thrusting in languid strokes until he got that urge going again and then his pace was picked up to what Theo jokingly called, “the rabbit rhythm” , Theo was now grinning as he tightened his anal muscles down to a virgin tightness making Dean moan and groan louder as he approached his orgasm which was only about three strokes away at this pace and sure enough, about a half dozen more strokes and Dean let out a loud groan and grunt as he pumped his semen deep into Theo, then Theo let Dean stroke a bit more to get every nuance of an orgasm out of his body and Theo kissing him this whole time whispered.

 

“Now you get to watch.”

 

He rolled over onto Sam who grunted a little at the shift in weight, though Theo at 5’8” weighed in at only about 165 pounds. Now he was kissing Sam all over his face and neck as Sam humped up against Theo.

 

“Top or bottom?” Theo asked

 

“Huh?” Sam asked lost in his languor. “Oh you, uh top me.” Sam said slurring some of the words. And Theo did that, he held up Sam’s legs and settled them on his shoulders then positioned his own dick and slowly let the oiled member enter Sam. Sam groaned then laughed at bit as he always did when Theo’s pubes were brushing him during sex. The Theo set up the and long and slow pace he’d used to get Dean started.

 

“Uh uh.” Sam said quietly. “Fuck me like you mean it.” 

 

With that Theo hauled back and started full length strokes, hard and fast, pounding again Sam’s ass and his ball’s slapped against Sam. 

 

“Oh yeah baby!” Sam groaned then lifted up and started to meet Theo’s hard strokes with flexing of his ass and his muscles. Pretty soon Theo reached up and grabbed Sam’s hair, a turn on for the long lanky switch and pulled, Sam stroked his own dick a few times and shot his wad all over his stomach, at the same time urging Theo on with such force, that Theo’s own wad exploded from his balls blasting come deep into Sam. He continued to ride Sam until his orgasm had peaked then he slowly pulled out and lay between them.

 

“Better?” Theo asked as he grinned at each of them, there was a grunt of satisfaction from each which he took as a good sign he then cuddled down and fell into his own bliss for the moments.

 

“You do that so well.” Sam mumbled,

 

“Hell, doesn’t he though.” Dean responded as well.

 

After about a half hour of this they slowly got up and all took a long hot shower together, dressed and then dined on some leftover stew that was made the day before. Dean chunked up some kielbasa and added to his portion griping that he wasn’t a rabbit. Sam just smiled because it was perfectly fine for him the other day.

 

The day wound on and they started discussing what to pack for this jaunt, Dean called from the Impala to a fast approaching Theo, “Hey we’re going to need some extra salt rounds. Oh you got em thanks.” He noted as the young angel passed him an ammo can filled with 12ga rounds filled with rock salt. 

Then as Theo was starting back into the trailer, Dean called, bring the colt. 

 

Theo stuck his head out the back door looked puzzled. “You think we’re going to need that kind of fire power?” 

 

“Look we’re going to where there was a massive ritual killing, and the gate to hell was unlocked, I’m not taking any chances.” Dean called back. Just then a car pulled into the front of the lot, in a few minutes Bobby was escorting two men wearing roman collars down to them. 

 

“Dean Winchester?”

 

“That’s me what can I do for you?” Dean asked politely for a change.

 

“It’s more what we can do for you, we got a call this morning from the Archdiocese of Maryland and we were apprised as to your mission and we were asked to help you out. The older looking priest handed over a small baggie containing was looked like round wafers. “That’s about 200 pieces of consecrated host. Use it well and we will be grateful.” 

 

“Thanks, we will.” Dean replied.

 

“I’m sure, when are you due to leave?” The younger one asked curiously.

 

“Soon, that’s about the best I can tell you, why?”

 

“We’d like to see if you’d be willing to take along a representative from our Parish.”

 

“Thanks but no, I have a specialized team and we’re not going to have time to deal with representatives. Should your man/woman/whoever decide to go out there on their own, there’s nothing we can do to stop them but we strongly encourage you to keep them out of our way.”

 

“You sound like your packing for warfare.” The older priest said solemnly.

 

“That’s exactly what we are packing for I can promise you that.” Dean replied. “Look I really don’t want to be inhospitable but we are on a bit of a time schedule here.”

 

“Well, go with God gentlemen.” The older man said crossing the air with two fingers. 

 

“Thanks, we usually try to do just that.” Dean answered as the men stepped forward shook hands and then departed. 

 

After a minute Sam and Theo came out of the trailer duffle bags slung over shoulders and looking ready to go. Bobby just stood there a moment and shook his head. “Don’t like this idea but there you go. Stop by the house, I’ll be ready.” 

 

“Okay, we’re just going to make sure the house is locked before leaving. “

 

“You okay Dean; you seemed a little tense for a moment. The church wanted to send a representative with us; I ain’t got time to babysit. We got work to do.” In a few more minutes they got into the car and started up to the house, picking up Bobby they went through the ritual locking of the property and then climbed in the car, eyeing a black sedan across the street and up the way.

 

“Dean you got a tail.” Bobby said climbing into the car. 

 

“Bea bit disappointed if there wasn’t one.” Dean said checking his rear view. “Man they are playing obvious.”

 

Sam got the cell phone called information and got the number to the local Catholic church and spoke with the priest. “You’ve got about 3 minutes from the time we hang up to have this tail car ditched. Otherwise no deal period.” With that he clicked his phone shut, within two minutes the tail car pulled into a side street. Sam looked to Dean, “How soon before you can get us on the interstate?”

 

“Probably 10 maybe 20 minutes.” 

 

“Do it, we’ve lost this tail for now, but I don’t trust them to put an unmarked car on our six.” Sam commented.

 

They were soon on the interstate and headed back towards a town they’d swore never to revisit. Sam knew about the necessity of what they were doing but it still didn’t make the idea of going back any easier. It was about an hour into the ride that Sam dozed off to take over the wheel later. About 15 minutes into his doze he started thrashing and moaning. Theo leaned forward and massaged Sam’s temples briefly, the thrashing stopped and Sam slept in peace then. He looked up at Dean and asked explicitly to be told in detail what happened the last time they were at the convent. Dean took a deep breath and launched into the tail, dredging up thoughts he would have better left buried. After about an hour Dean finished the tale and Theo sat back pondering it all.

 

“So actually Sam is responsible if through coercion of releasing Lucifer on earth.”

 

“Yep.” Bobby noted.

 

“You realize that that is a secret best kept to yourselves, if any in the Catholic Church find out they are liable to want to take some kind of action against Sam.” Theo said matter-of-factly. 

 

Dean nodded, “I was planning on playing that information close to the cuff, I know just how brutal some religious groups can be with using their zealots to accomplish their goals.”

 

Theo threw his arms over Dean’s seat back and hugged him, “I knew there was a reason I loved you more than just your sexy body.” 

 

“My magnificent sexy body.” 

 

“Yes your magnificent sexy body.” Theo said with a grin. He settled back then and kept an eye on Sam in case he started into the nightmare phase again. They drove for another six hours until Dean, tiring woke Sam up to trade out at a gas station. 

 

“Huh?” Sam asked coming out of his doze.

 

“Just making a gas stop, and change over if you feel like it.” Dean said opening his door and getting out with a long stretch. “Bathroom and snack break while we’re at it guys.”

 

Sam did go in and after a few minutes came back out with a large cup of coffee, he was followed shortly by Theo started to get back in the back seat next to Bobby. Sam looked across the car at Theo who was standing and stretching to get some of his kinks out. Bobby stayed in the car and slept. 

 

“Thanks” Sam said to him.

 

“For what?” Theo asked confused.

 

“Getting rid of the nightmares.” Sam said with a smile.

 

“Glad to, you were thrashing pretty good there for a minute.” Theo noted.

 

“I don’t remember much about it which is a good thing, but what little I do recall is bad enough. I’m really not looking forward to going back to this place. This time we’re done with it period, I’ll never go back into the state of Maryland again.” 

 

“Fucking faggots.” A not to subtle redneck on the other side of the island muttered loud enough to carry.

 

“Excuse me?” Sam said.

 

“You want me to say it louder, you FUCKING FAGGOTS.” That got the attention of people at a couple of other islands and woke up Bobby from the back seat. 

 

Theo looked daggers at the man and said simply, “Dude I’m more man than you’ll ever be and more woman than you’ll ever have so shut up.” 

 

“Why you sawed off little sack of shit.” The now obviously drunk driver said coming around the island.

 

“Go back to your car and sober up.” Sam warned. 

 

“Fuck you.” The other said.

 

Theo stepped around to the front of the car and met the man head on. “What my brother says is a good idea, get back in your car and sober up, you are obviously not yourself. “ 

 

The man threw a gut punch at Theo and it was like hitting a broad oak tree. He staggered back and shook his head. 

 

“This is your last warning get back in your car and leave.” Now Theo was angry and as such no one but the affected saw the wingspread of the angel. The man backpedaled shot to his car and left.

 

“You big bully.” Sam said hanging up the hose and taking his printed receipt. They got back into the car and started up again.

 

“He was two seconds from a smiting.” Theo said his anger cooling. “People like that only serve to make life harder for people like us.” Once back on the road, it was Theo’s turn to snooze as Bobby woke up to keep Sam company. 

 

“You expect the convent to be pretty much like you left it?” Bobby asked.

 

“With some obvious hurried repair work, yeah, probably so.” 

 

“What about that fucking chapel. You know that’s probably the epicenter of this shit.”

 

“I doubt it,” Sam started, “from what I was told the attacks mostly occurred in the main part of the church where workers were in obscure areas like those pipefitters who never came out.” 

 

“And considering this was an actual attack with the pipefitters I’m thinking something a bit more powerful than a simple ghost.” Bobby added.

 

“You too,” Sam said “that’s what has me a little worried. Considering that the attacks are occurring at random and in strange places in the place. I mean this isn’t a poltergeist, it’s more like a care of some undead spirit.” 

 

“Vampire?” Bobby asked.

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time, and a church would be a good place for one to hide in after all the myth that surrounds vampires is just that myths. Dad wrote up what he knew about them and I pretty much committed that to memory.” Sam went on.

 

“So we go in with holy water and rock salt rounds just in case and broad knives to behead if need be.” Bobby said plainly. 

 

Sam agreed and got up to a good cruising speed and settled back thinking. The night deepened as he drove and it was just graying daylight when he pulled off the interstate to stop at a motel. As the car came to a stop both Theo and Dean woke. Sam got out and checked them a room, then came back and parked the car around the corner where their room was. Everyone got out of the car then stretching and yawning. 

 

“I know we’re only about an hour or so out from the Ohio state line, we all night a night’s sleep in a real bed then we get up fresh to finish this trip out.” No one argued with Sam’s reasoning on this and after everyone got into the room, there was no time wasted in stripping down, for Bobby; Dean, Sam, and Theo just stripped to their boxers and everyone crawled into the two beds. 

 

There was no playing around, no jostling or sex play, it was straight in and straight to sleep. Sam slept in between Dean and Theo and in the middle of the night started thrashing again in a titanic nightmare. The thrashing woke up Theo who raised his hand to brush the nightmare away only to have his hand intercepted and stopped by another. He whipped around and saw Michael there. Michael placed a finger to his lips and motioned him to the bathroom, in there Michael closed the door.

 

“You can’t cure all his dreams some he must face otherwise when he gets there he’ll be unprepared for the next step.” Michael cautioned.

 

“But we have no idea where these dreams are taking him or what damage they may do in the end.” Theo pleaded.

 

“No means no.” Michael said and was gone, Theo exited the bathroom and came back to bed, Dean was snuggled up to Sam but that only seemed to stop the thrashing the pain was still on Sam’s face and brow.

 

He was in the nave of the convent, the main church complex, there was no dust, no cobwebs, no sign of corruption, in fact the air smelled of a pleasant lemon aroma of fresh polish on the pews. The candles at the Altar were lit and burning and across the Altar lay Bobby pinned to the surface with a large knife or short sword. He panicked and ran down the side hallway, more of a cloister really that joined the main church complex to a smaller chapel. When he entered the hall he saw all those condemned souls who were taken and used as fodder by Lilith. 

 

His brow furrowed and he remembered what he did, again he reached out and concentrated blasting them all into motes of dust. Stunned he looked at his hand for a moment as if it were an adder. Then he cautiously made his way down the corridor, seemingly pulled towards the chapel. Each footfall echoed in the cloister and his shadow loomed in front of him. He reached the doors and found them opened with Lilith inside beckoning him in with her middle finger. She was leaning against the altar defiling it with her very touch. The walls and floors in here were the same as the nave, pristine, clear and clean. Sam walked in his anger welling, behind him he heard the doors bang shut, then suddenly Ruby was there restored and smiling seductively. 

 

“You know you want to end her.”

 

“I can’t” Sam said thinly.

 

“Oh but you can you’re going to have to you see it’s either you or her and you’ve got the mojo now to take care of the matter.” Ruby tempted.

 

“She’s the final seal, I can’t even touch her.” Sam grimaced.

 

“No but I can touch you.” Lilith said whipping the fair linen off the top of the altar to reveal Dean bound and gagged. “You see if you don’t open this final seal, if you don’t take that final step, I’m going to cut your brother’s heart out and eat it right here in front of you.” Then she turned to Dean and smiled wickedly.

 

Sam howled his negation to all of this and stood his ground, when suddenly a fierce wind grabbed him and slung him against a far wall, then rebounded him and slung him to the floor. He seemed to feel bones wanting to crack, but at the same time knew she wouldn’t go that far, she couldn’t cripple the vessel. So she was satisfied with tossing him around. Finally Sam, angry, in tears, and confused rose up and extended his hand, Ruby grinned maliciously as Lilith started to convulse from the exorcism, he did everything in his power to destroy the demon part of her without doing anything to penetrate her skin. He knew that if he could kill her without causing her to bleed that he would be freed the worse fate. He cringed and Lilith slumped against the Altar.

 

“You can’t do it; you would rather sacrifice your brother to my appetite than to risk even attempting to kill me. Well let’s see if we can make this a bit more enjoyable for all of us.” She then took a bronze knife from behind her and slit Dean’s pants causing them to fall away on tethers, then she placed the tip on part of his thigh and drove the blade in hilt deep and twisted. Dean bowed up off the altars surface and screamed through the gag. His eyes squeezed shut in pain. Sam walked forward and her aim shifted to just over his chest. 

 

“uh uh.” She said chiding, then she returned to running the blade down his leg, drawing a gash here and there but never anything deep, that she did in the thrust earlier. Now she was in the mood to torture. Then she lifted a bowl of ivory powder.

 

“Do you know what this is? It’s called alum, a common enough spice, found in a great many pickling kitchens and it is also the main ingredient in a styptic pencil, do you remember how much that hurt to dab on a razor nick. Try this.” She took a bit in her hand and trickled it down Deans leg over the long cut. Again Dean writhed, screaming through the gag, sweat breaking on his brow. Now Sam was on his knees and holding both hands over his ears, his eyes clamped shut. 

 

“Sam, dear Sam, you can stop this, break the seal. Break it now.” Lilith crooned. “Of course you may not be man enough, after all you let your brother pull your chain like a good puppy. Perhaps you’re incapable of making major decisions. Oh well, I’ve another leg and two arms to work on and Dean’s not going anywhere.” Then she let out a peal of laughter, “And from the looks of it neither are you, you pathetic, whimpering, weakling.”

 

Finally in a gout of rage Sam looked up and with just his look threw her against the altar, pinning her there and using every ounce of psychic energy to wrench the demon onto his death grip. She vibrated against the altar for several minutes then collapsed, Sam collapsed as well sobbing, he looked up at the altar and with some astonishment saw that it was bare, there was no bound Dean on the surface, right then the doors to the chapel broke open and Dean ran in cross decking Ruby with a sucker punch to the jaw which sent her reeling. 

 

“Sam!” He cried running over to his baby brother who was curled up in a fetal position on the floor. 

 

“Sam, she’s dead, Lilith is dead and that bitch Ruby is next. Ruby was rising from her place where she fell laughing hysterically. 

 

“You can kill me if you want, I really don’t care at this point, everything we have worked for is coming to bear. You’re too late, the last seal’s been broken!” Sam looked up and saw the familiar swirling pattern starting to form and he crawled over to wipe at the blood lines only to see that it was if the blood were part of the marble floor tiles. 

 

He stood finally and grasped his brother, realizing the extent of the hoax played against him he whirled and grabbed his knife from his belt driving it hilt deep into Ruby, who crumpled like a sack of grain. He grabbed his brother in a hug then started sobbing, “I tried to resist, I tried, it’s too late, we’ve got to run!” 

 

They turned toward the doors which banged shut as a sound of a thousand trains running by filled the room, then a guttural growl and thunderous laughter erupted from the opening hole in the floor.

 

“I’m sorry Dean, I’m so sorry!” Sam screamed. Then made to fling himself into the hole but was grabbed at the last by Dean. 

 

“You can’t, not now, come on, quick, let’s try to break these doors open and clear out of here.”

 

“It’s too late he’s coming.” Sam yelled over the noise. 

 

Then Sam tried on last gambit and slit his wrist covering the lines that were not completely obliterated out , and suddenly the roar increased in volume, to a deafening level, but strangely the hole was closing back up, the air starting to clear, and the noise abating, until at last the hole was closed again. Dean was kneeling by Sam, and binding up his wrist with a scrap torn from his shirt. Then they looked at one another and gave each other a titanic hug. The chapel shook then and suddenly the floor started to crack and crumble as the hole reappeared as if battered from the other side, then came the keening, the loud ultra high pitched sound that is an angels true voice. At the same time, there was a light which permeated the cracking marble, Dean and Sam backed away from the hole trying to escape, only to find the hole growing larger and more menacing and it seemed as if they could feel a presence coming out.

 

Sam rolled over in bed and faced his brother who was barely awake, his face felt wet, his nose clogged as if he’d been crying in his sleep, Dean opened his eyes a bit more and looked at Sam. “You’re okay.” Sam said his voice suddenly shaking then he half rose and repeated the dream hug in real life. “I’m so sorry, I was such a fool to have deserted you like that, for taking on Ruby like fucking blood whore, I’m sorry Dean.” He fell against his brother sobbing in tears of grief and relief.


	3. Chapter 3

“Shh, it’s okay Sammy, we’re past that now, come on. Shh.” Sam leaned against Dean who proceeded to rock him gently and whisper to him, on the other side of them Theo was lying there having seen the dream from a spectator’s standpoint, his face away from them and stolid as concrete, as tears trickled from his eyes.

 

The morning broke gray with overcast and it was about 9:30 when they all were awake and moving. After their morning ablutions then got in the car and rode just up the exit to an iHop where breakfast came hot, fast and plentiful. After a few cups of coffee and some juice they were back on the road this time Bobby driving and keeping up a spanking pace. They kept up a lively discussion about various topics as they crossed the states and finally changing over at the state line in New York because Bobby was starting to nod but wanted to keep going. 

 

So they pulled off at a truck stop and gassed up, bathroomed out, and got ready for the last leg of the jaunt with Dean driving now. It was going on midafternoon when they crossed the state line into Maine and started onto state roads towards Illchester. They drove until early evening then all tired of riding they agree that motel would be the best option. They finally settled into another motel for the night agreeing that the next day would see them at their destination and they knew for that they would have to be totally refreshed. Again it was the same as the night before except this time Bobby took a separate room as he wanted to stay up for a bit and check his gear. Sam and Dean knew it was an excuse to give all them some alone time and they took it. 

 

In the room with Sam, Dean, and Theo they spent the first hour or so just showering off two days of road sweat and dirt. Then they piled onto one of the beds in a broad naked sprawl. Dean was in the middle this time and he looked over at Sam then over at Theo who both lay there with their eyes shut for the moment.

 

“You guys wanna play or sleep?” Dean asked. With that two sets of eyes popped open and Theo flipped around and dove onto Dean’s flaccid dick while proceeded to start a tickle kissing fest with Dean. Pretty soon Dean was breathless from a combination of laughing and the kissing.

 

“Silly me I guess that answered that question.” Dean said as Sam straddled Dean’s chest, grabbed a couple of pillows for Dean to prop his head on comfortably and bent over to start sucking on Theo’s root. 

 

Dean laughed again and started work on Sam. Pretty soon there were three hard and randy men in the bed. Theo interrupted process long enough to grab the lube out of his satchel and dab a blob on his asshole and work it in until he was slicked down then he took his lubed hand and stroked the remainder onto Dean’s cock. Theo then straddled Dean and sat down on Dean’s cock with a straight thrust and no preparation for which Theo let out a yelp but grabbed the sensation, at the same time he positioned Sam’s ass and slowly entered him. Sam gasped and took a deep breath and drove his hips backwards engulfing Theo’s erection. 

 

So it resulted in a lovely daisy chain of fucking and sucking. Dean swallowing as much of Sam as he could comfortably then pulling back twirling his tongue around the shaft and head and then diving back down again. Theo was bending forward now with the sensations and biting Dean’s back and shoulders in his ardor. Dean sucked on Sam in earnest now that he was lost in a fog with two men straddling him and plenty to go around. Dean felt the telltale twitches of an impending orgasm and pulled back, putting a strangle hold on the base of his dick until the feeling subsided, and then resumed his thrusting. Sam continued to force himself back onto Theo’s very hard erection and was rewarded when he felt it twitch in his ass and Theo cried with a groan, setting off a chain reaction and within minutes there were three wonderfully successive orgasms. 

 

“We-we didn’t hold on long that time did we?” Sam panted.

 

“We’ve been two days on the road and nothing to do but watch the weeds go by, what do you think?” Dean said.

 

“Can we do it again, papa bear?” Theo said joyfully from his position.

 

“In a minute baby bear, in a minute, let me catch my breath first.” Dean begged.

 

“Ok but I gots more quarters for a ride like that one.” Theo said joking.

 

“I just bet you do.” Sam panted unstraddling Dean and relaxing on the bed. Theo remained in place for several minutes as he felt Dean’s dick starting to go to half mast. Then he grinned as he felt it reinflating. He turned and looked at Sam. 

 

“Here we go again.” Theo said happily even as his own dick started to swell again.

 

“Go for it.” Sam urged, “I think I’ll watch.” 

 

Theo patted the mattress next to him and looked at Sam, “Come up here, we can do hand jobs while this magnificently sexy man fucks me again.” Sam did and the hand jobs were almost as good as blow jobs in the way that Theo used his thumb to tease the area just behind Sam’s cock head. Every now and then Theo would bend over to kiss longingly with Dean, until once again after a slightly more extended period, there was an orgasm out of Dean, after which Theo continued to ride him until he felt the last of the orgasmic twitches.

 

Then getting off Dean he switched around to where he and Sam were facing and they docked with Theo’s dickhead rubbing deliciously against Sam’s under the sheathing of foreskin. Sam gasp and reaching up dug his fingers to Theo’s shoulders as he cried out in bliss as he came filling the confined area and the slippery slickness giving Theo all the encouragement he needed to come as well making a lovely mess between the two. Theo collapsed on the bed next to Dean with Sam collapsing next to Theo and they all just lay there for a while a lovely sweaty, come soaked lot.

 

“You realize we are going to have to shower again?” Dean said. “I mean I don’t do sleeping with come all over me. In me is one thing, on me is another.”

 

“Yeah, we have got it smelling kind of like a zoo in here.” Theo said with a grin. “Race you to the showers.” 

 

Dean held up one finger and announced, “You win.” They eventually got up from the bed and made use of the shower again. This time drying off with the bed linens from the unused bed, finally they crawled under the sheets and were soon sleeping peacefully. 

 

Morning came with them already awake and knocking on Bobby’s door, the old man grumped and walked over peeping out the curtains threw the door open to let them in. “Let an ol man sleep in peace for a change.” Bobby grumped.

 

“Aw come on,” Dean said, “Get dressed and we’ll go get breakfast.” Bobby did and they were soon sitting in the motel diner looked over the menu and planning the day. 

 

“This time I’m coming in with you boys, no leaving me back at the tail end to guard the rear exit. You got that?” Bobby ordered.

 

Sam and Dean nodded, but Theo spoke up; “Do we need to have a rear guard?”

 

“In this case not really, we just need to find the lair of this creature then lop his noggin.” Bobby mentioned. 

 

Breakfast arrived and more talk ensued. “Okay we know all the mythical stuff don’t work what about the reality, we know fire will kill them, so will beheading, have you ever seen one in the presence of an angel?” Theo asked.

 

“One time with Castiel and the vampire wimped out.” Sam said.

 

“Yeah but Cas was pissed off.” Dean commented.

 

“I think it’s safe to say that if this creature comes out of the shadows to attack you all I’m not going to be playing cards with St. Peter.” Theo said looking around.

 

“We’d hope not.” Bobby commented dryly. “Which brings me to the next point, once we kill this critter, do we exorcise the building or what?” 

 

Dean and Sam exchanged a look and then both grimacing decided to face their fears head on. “Sam and I will go into the Chapel by ourselves, and we will work an exorcism in there.”

 

“Okay, that I think I understand.” Bobby said looking at them and then at Theo. “Boy, you and me will check the rest of the church over.” 

 

They drove most of the day and finally reached Manchester near mid afternoon, they drove through town and out to the suburb of Illchester and then up the fated drive to the convent. They marveled at just the transformation from what it had been. The grounds were cleared and mowed, the landscaping tended, the gates newly scrubbed and painted, the only eyesore was the convent itself which was in a state of disrepair. They walked up to the gate which was locked. Theo walked past them and took the lock in one hand and suddenly there was no lock. He pushed the gates open and walked up the drive while Sam and the rest followed in the car. 

 

At the top of the drive they team assembled. Theo seeming much more confident now and ready to enter the building, with everyone armed except for Theo who amazingly stood there glowing for the moment with a double edged sword at his hip. He wasted no time but walked up to the front door leading into the main church and rapped three times announcing, “AN ANGEL OF THE LORD ENTERS THIS PLACE AND BIDS ANYTHING EVIL TO COME AND MEET HIM!”

 

With one hand he threw open the door. Inside he looked around at the general cobwebbed mess. Tears ran down his cheeks unchecked as he walked through the Narthex and into the Nave, he walked with the team close behind him and then up to the Sanctuary, he stopped the team from stepping to the Altar. 

 

He turned and faced them. “Do you stand here confessed of your sin?” Curiously Dean, Sam and Bobby nodded and voiced “we do.”

 

“Then as God has ordained his own may you now be absolved of the sins you know and those that are hidden from you.” He looked at Dean, “The host”

 

Dean brought out the bag of wafers giving it to Theo who opened the bag and lay one in each hand, “The Body of Christ.” They took and ate the wafers. Then he motioned them to the side and laid hands on the altar, his face wet with tears. “AB EO NATHROAM GEHINIM ABSOLVE REX LIBER. AMEN” He said in a loud and strong voice, suddenly the light that was streaming into the windows of the nave brightened and intensified. The cobwebs seeming to vanish off the pews. “It’s coming here. I can maintain the blessing on this place it is your job to kill them.”

 

“Them?” Bobby said stunned.

 

“Four of them and one but a child, but damned for life on earth or released to heaven that child must be destroyed. They will attempt to deceive you but the ones I accuse will be the ones to destroy.” With that he drew his long sword and laid it on the altar, the very motes of dust seemed to be driven back by its presence. Finally four crying, fearful people came through one of the side doors. 

 

“Help us please. There’s something back there that is after us. Please help us.” They were four, two men a woman and a child. 

 

Theo raised his sword catching a beam of the sunlight coming in and reflected it on them, they screamed and scattered. Now swirling to attack from all sides. The child appeared at Theo’s waist and made as it to bite but was repelled. He roughly kicked the child out of the way and waited as the others tangled with the demonic creatures. One swooped in and grabbed Sam’s arm with the machete and made as if to bite, Sam swung attempting to dislodge her but he managed to sink his fangs causing Sam to scream in pain, he drew back a bloody mouth and laughed at him, suddenly the head was pulled back and severed by a razor sharp sickle that Bobby was carrying.

 

Just as one came up behind Bobby and bit down on his shoulder, “Oww, you son of a bitch.” Bobby tried to turn to attack this one but he was on like a limpet and not going anywhere fast. Bobby felt his life’s blood seeping from the wound and knowing he would have precious little time to act unless he shook this leech. The leech suddenly released Bobby and sprung into the air.

 

Dean was facing down that man who was more of a teaser than attacker. He would leap from pew to pew to buttress to window sill. So Dean whipped out and slit the throat of the attacker that was leeched onto Bobby, in time to have the ‘teaser’ plow into him from behind. Only by his own quick reflexes did he keep the knife out of Bobby’s personal area and then rolling over he took the head neatly off his attacker. He then turned back to Bobby who freed now managed to finish the job that Dean started. 

 

Just then the little girl came up and tugged on Sam’s pants. 

“You wouldn’t kill me, would you Mister?” She asked pleading with her eyes. 

 

 

“Let me think, your dad or whoever just tried to kill my brother and that other guy bit my uncle, uh yeah, I guess that means that you’re next.” With that Sam laid his hand palm down on her forehead and grasped. 

 

His eyes closed in concentration and the child screamed out in terror for a moment and then burst into motes of ash and crumbled. The final one the woman looked around and saw that she was cornered, she leapt at Dean dodged his blade and Bobby’s sickle to disappear down the halls.

 

“She’s the breeding one, she created the other three, one her own child.” Theo said angrily leading the charge down the halls after her. They ended up in the boiler room, a not overly massive room but plenty of places to hide in. They worked their way around two of the boiler tanks to find nothing, and then worked into the control room where she sat peacefully in a simple office chair like it was a throne. 

Theo cried out, “Get back all of you she’s got hell hounds.” Dean paled and dove out of the room followed by Sam and Bobby.

 

“You poor foolish Angel, do you think you can defeat my pets. Theo extended one arm and the sound of a dogs whimper and snapping of bones filled the air. The other leapt and was going for Theo’s throat, the angel came around and up with the blade and the sound of another dog was heard. Finally he leveled his sword at her. “You would take my head? You would dare to be that presumptuous!?”

 

“Oh just shut it bitch.” Theo said stepping forward one pace and pushing the tip against her windpipe severing it. Then a quick flip of the blade and her head was severed from the body.

 

“Bobby, you and I will take the host, we’ll place it in appropriate spots to prevent other demon kind from coming in until this place is blessed. Sam, Dean, go and do what you must.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam and Dean looked at Theo for a moment then headed back out through the church complex and into the Nave, there were two bodies lying there decapitated, the third so much ash in the wind. They walked down a side corridor through another part of the church to a long cloistered walkway that Sam had seen once in real life and many times in nightmares. Most of which he would wake in a cold sweat and pray that he’d not disturbed Dean, the last thing he wanted Dean to realize was just how the event was effecting him. He saw the end of the cloister and the huge double, brass bound doors. His heart seemed to be pounding out of his chest.

 

“I can’t go back in there.” He said quietly.

 

“Yes we can, we’re both going in and do this thing, we’ve got to.” Dean pleaded. 

 

“Don’t you fucking understand, I literally cannot go back in there.” Sam pleaded as well. “I think that what little sanity I’ve managed to hold on to will disappear if I go in.”

 

Dean slapped his brother’s face soundly. “Shut the fuck up and let’s go, you’re going in there with me if I have to fucking carry you in, you got me? I don’t like it either but now ain’t no time to be a pussy about it.” 

 

“You don’t understand Dean, I had the power to stop the gate from opening at the time, I had the power and didn’t use it.” Sam said quickly. “Well I thought I had the power.” He said bereft.

 

“What are you talking about?” Dean said confused. Sam proceeded to tell him the last part of his dream; Dean proceeded to grip his brother by the shoulders. “Sammy that was your mind trying to make things better for you, we both saw that gateway open, your blood added to the mix couldn’t have stopped it.”

 

“You don’t know that for certain!” Sam said panic starting to set in, “If it could have, I would’ve slit a main artery to stop that from happening.” He looked at the chapel doors, and shook visibly. “I’ve fucked my life up so badly.” 

 

Dean shook Sam and when he had his attention he became hard and brash, “Ok so you fucked up your life, you’ve got past that, now get past this, this is our one chance to fuck Lilith and her kind over big time. You can take time later for self-recriminations for now, get your feet moving and let’s get this done!”

 

Sam reluctantly followed his brother every step feeling leaden. They reached the doors and Dean pushed them open the dried blood was still on the altar from where Lilith cracked her skull. The both slowly entered the chapel, looking around as if they expected to see Lilith or Ruby pop up from the shadows to mess with them some more. Suddenly a cool breeze surrounding them, they stepped into the remains of the chapel, the floor was littered with leaves and some small branches from sheltering trees the roof gone from the explosion that shook the foundations when Lucifer escaped the pit. They stepped in further and slowly trudged down to the cleared area in front of the altar where the gate was opened. Dean laid pieces of host at the cardinal points then waited while Sam poured the salt circle his hands trembling violently. Dean reached out with his hands to help steady Sam’s. Sam looked at his brother and smiled wanly. He took a long breath then and worked to finish the circle, tears erupted as his fear took hold in a very real manner. He completed the circle now he stood, along with Dean and they grasped forearms and together intoned.

 

“EXORCIZO te, immundíssime spíritus, omnis incúrsio adversárii, omne phantasma, omnis légio, in nómine Dómini nostri Jesu Christi eradicáre, et effugáre ab hoc plásmate Dei . Ipse tibi ímperat, qui te de supérnis cæaelórum in inferióra terræ demérgi præcépit. Ipse tibi ímperat, qui mari, ventis et tempestátibus imperávit. Audi ergo, et time, sátana, inimice fidei, hostis géneris humáni, mortis addúctor, vitæ raptor, justítiæ declinátor, malórum radix, fomes vitiórum, sedúctor hóminum, próditur géntium, incitátor invídiæ, origo avaritiæ, causa discórdiæ, excitátor dolórum: quid stas, et resistis, cum scias, Christum Dóminum vias tuas pérdere? Illum métue, qui in Isaac immolátus est, in Joseph venúndatus, in agno occísus, in hómine crucifixus, deinde inférni triumphátor fuit. Sequentes crucis fiat in fronte obsessi. Recéde ergo in nómine Patris, et Fílii, et Spíritus Sancti: da locum Spirítui Sancto, per hoc signum sanctæ Crucis Jesu Christi Dómini nostri: Qui cum Patre et eódem Spíritu Sancto vivit et regnat Deus, per ómnia sæcula sæculórum. Amen.”

 

They both choked at certain parts of the ritual but bravely picking it up and continuing. Finally at the “Amen” they both felt a wrenching stir within their bodies and they gripped each other’s forearms tighter and the threw back their heads and screamed as a whitish vapor poured from their bodies, they then collapsed onto the marble floor, sweat pouring from their pores, tears streaming, they grabbed each other like frightened children and held on as further evidence of what they had done occurred around them. 

 

As if they were the epicenter a great whirlwind of energy flung out from them encircling and stripping from all surfaces any trace of blood, the pews looked like new even with the dust covering them, the altar was sparkling white again, even the cross that was suspended over the altar gleamed golden in the little sun that permeated the windows. They knelt then as the hurricane of the exorcism spun its way through the rest of the church, gripping each other, sobbing against the other, clenching their eyes closed finally it was over. The air was clean now and fresh, they felt lighter by a ton, but remained kneeling on the floor to support the other. 

 

“You did well.” Castiel said from behind the altar, he strode around to sit down on the step of the sanctuary space to face them. “You’ve done very well.”

 

Sam and Dean slowly relaxed but didn’t release each other for a moment as they looked up at the altar and saw Castiel standing there.

 

“What did we do exactly?” Dean asked.

 

“Your actions cleaned this chapel and through that virtue, the convent. But more importantly it cleaned you two, remember that vapor you expelled?”

 

“Yeah like when we exorcize a demon, except this was white.” Sam said.

 

“That was your fear of this place that has been eating at you two for so long leaving.” Castiel bent forward kissing each one on the cheek. “By the way Sam, truly there was little you could have done to stop the seal from breaking and the gateway opening. If it hadn’t been you it would have been another that Azazel had poisoned. Yes there were others, not quite as good as you apparently, but there were many others who were available.” Then he disappeared. 

 

“He’s right. I don’t have the same feeling about this place anymore.” Sam said calm now.

“I won’t say that I don’t like this place but yeah I know what you mean, it feels cleaner now.” Dean said in follow up.

 

“So what do we do now?” Sam asked

 

“Can we just sit here for a minute?” Dean asked quietly.

 

“Sure Dean whatever you want.” With that they both sat on the cool marble side by side, arms encircling shoulders. The occasional tear trickling now and then. But both had winsome smiles on their faces. 

 

In the main church complex Theo and Bobby were breaking the wafers and stuffing them in every possible chink and parting. They were back in the nave where the bodies of the vampires lay beheaded; they started chinking bits of wafer in there when suddenly a light engulfed the church, stirring the air, turning the vampire’s bodies to ash to be born away on the air to the wind. Sunlight streamed into the windows now, filling the place with light and life. They continued to place the wafer in the Sanctuary and the Nave, smiling now in the freshened air. It took them some time but they made their way to the chapel where they found Sam and Dean sitting on the floor leaning against one another. 

 

“Are we interrupting?” Bobby said smartly. Then he saw the look on both their faces and nodded, “Probably are. But we got work to do so you too have your hug fest, me and Theo will finish up in here.”

 

Theo handed his remaining wafers over to Bobby for a moment then went forward and knelt to them. “Sorry for taking charge of this circle jerk.” He said with a smile.

 

“Hey man, you’re not going to hear us argue, we’re on your territory, this is the first convent we’ve had to clean.” Dean said smiling. 

 

Theo turned to Bobby, “Bobby, please give me four whole, unbroken pieces of the host.” Bobby did and then Theo turned to the Altar elevating the host and then placing them on the surface of the Altar in a cross fashion he held his hands crossed one over the other and intoned the Latin. “In nomine Patri, et Filii, et Spiritu Sanctus, Amen.” Suddenly a brief light flared on the surface of the altar and the four pieces of host were now part of the marble top. 

 

“The Altar of our Lord’s Repose is blessed again.” He said quietly. “If by a miscreant Angel.” 

 

“Not a miscreant just occasionally misguided.” They all turned to the new voice and saw a man standing in the chapel doorway, nattily dressed, skinny, his hair in a shock above his head his eyes filled with compassion. “Thank you all.” Then like that he was gone.

 

Dean, Sam, Theo, and Bobby walked to the front of the building, the sun in the west now and slowly sinking towards the horizon, they sat on the steps and just looked out at the roadway they’d come up a few hours earlier. Their attention was taken by two black sedans which pulled up into the drive of the convent. Four gentlemen in collars, one wearing a purple shirt instead of the traditional black, walked up to them. They looked down at the four seat there and then at the convent. 

 

“You must be the Bishop and his party.” Dean said plainly, then he rose tiredly. He dusted off his hands as the others rose as well. “I’m Dean, my brother Sam, my other brother Theo, our uncle Bobby.” 

 

“I’m James Carmody, known also as Bishop James, and on the occasion as the Right Reverend James Carmody, bishop of this troubled Diocese. We were told this morning that you would be here and I drove up from Augusta to check in to see how things were looking. Are you just getting started?” He asked curiously.

 

“No sir, we’re just finishing. We’ve been here for about four hours and I think we can unreservedly say the place is clean now. You might want to go in and take a look for yourselves, but work crews and cleaning folk should be able to come in tomorrow and work unmolested.” Sam said.

 

“You seem certain of your work.” One of the priests said as if challenging them. Theo stepped forward and unfurled his shadowed wings. 

 

“Excuse me gentlemen?” He said pleasantly.

 

All four took a step back all fingering their crosses.

 

“Yes,” Theo said, “We walk among you. Of course after we leave here you will remember Sam, Dean and Bobby but I will vanish from your minds. For now, may we show you around?”

 

With that Theo and the rest led them into the building and started a tour through the complex explaining in the Nave exactly what they’d found and how they’d taken steps to remedy the situation, then pointing out as well that the walls were peppered in places with bits of blessed host. 

 

The Bishop turned to the others, “I think we can make plans to reopen this place within the year. I will beg permission from His Holiness to issue a proclamation of the cleansing of this facility.” Then he turned to Dean and pulled an envelope from the breast pocket of his black jacket and passed it to Dean. “For your services.” 

 

“Thank you your grace.” Dean said taking the envelope graciously. “And now if you don’t mind we’d like to put some miles under us before very late.”

 

“Why not stay in town, I’m sure our church here in town would be glad to provide you with shelter and a good meal.” One of the other priests offered.

 

“Thanks all the same, but if you don’t mind, I think I’d like to put the town of Illchester in my rearview mirror. We have some very difficult memories of this place from an earlier mission.” Dean said.

 

“This place has its history like this Convent, what I found astounding was the roof was in place over the chapel, we were told that that roof had been entirely blown away by some freak explosion several years ago.” Another priest said. Dean just shrugged.

 

Dean, Theo, Sam, and Bobby shouldered their bags and walked to the Impala where they loaded up, got in and with Sam insisting on driving left the yard and the presence of the priests. 

 

“Put Illchester in our book of places not to take jobs in, in the future.” Dean said leaning his head back against the seat back.

 

“Aren’t you going to see what you got paid for this job?” Bobby asked.

 

Dean sat up and pulled the envelope from his pocket and opened it up, he pursed his lips then blew out a soundless whistle. They looked at the check as he passed it around. Bobby did whistle, $275,000; that along with that money you made off the books last year and the casino winning brings you in the neighbourhood of needed some sound financial planning.” Bobby started.

 

“Oh shit man, don’t even go there.” Dean griped.

 

“Don’t oh shit me Dean. You’re talking about $20 million dollars here, you need to get this planned out and put in safe places away from the tax man.” Bobby said.

 

“Fine we’ll make that a point to do when we get back home, for now I just want to get down the road to a motel where I can shower.” Dean said tiredly. “Then I want a bite to eat, and a bed to sleep in. I feel like I’ve run a 5k race with cinderblocks strapped to my shoes.”

 

“I know where you’re coming from bro.” Then Sam looked into the back seat through the rearview to Theo and Bobby, “What about you two?” 

 

“Just getting out of this damn town sound like a winner to me.” Bobby said looking around. “Feel like this is one of those towns in a Stephen King novel.”

 

“Yeah it does, well at least we were able to clean up that spot of trouble.” Theo said thumbing backwards.

 

“Still don’t make this one of the top ten places I want to come for a vacation.” Bobby said grimacing. 

 

They all sat back somewhat silent as they threaded their way out of town and towards home, each changed, some damaged, some the damage they thought undone pumped up a bit. Sam sat there as he drove and wondered if he would ever be truly free of his guilt. Then he actually laughed a bit. 

 

“What so funny chuckles?” Dean quipped.

 

“Just thinking how I beat myself to death over the least thing, now I find out all the shit that we did especially how there were other possible vessels out there and well, I do wear guilt on my sleeve don’t I?”

 

“You said it, I didn’t.” Dean answered.

 

“What are you on about now?” Bobby asked. 

 

So Sam proceeded to regale them for the next several miles with the tale of his dream, the confrontation in the chapel, and then the appearance of God and Castiel. He wrapped it up with the feelings he’d been having and the thoughts that had plagued him since they started out on this cursed trip. They all talked the topic out and tried to reason it through until finally Sam held up a hand to forestall any further comment. 

 

“Hey guys can we just let it go, please?” He shook his head slightly. “I knew I was opening a kettle of fish with that tale but well, it had to go somewhere.” Sam said and then quickly looked at Dean, “You okay bro?” 

 

“Sure why?” Dean answered.

 

“Cause mama bear thinks that papa is being awfully quiet for someone who’s usually running off at the mouth.” Sparked Theo.

 

“And baby is wanting a spanking!” Dean said smart assedly.

 

“Why yes, maybe this evening…”

 

“Too much information!” Bobby yelped.

 

Theo grinned, “Anyway you are being mighty quiet up there.”

 

“Just thinking about the demon’s I put to rest back there and how queer our job is sometimes. We do good, but damn at the price that we pay or others pay for us.” Dean said thinking to himself but voicing out loud. “Too damn high a price sometimes.”

 

“That’s why we hunt.” Bobby said, “We hunt because there ain’t no one else who’s got the guts to face what we do on a regular basis and most wouldn’t know what to do if they did face it down.” Then he sat back in thought, “Hey Dean remember what I said earlier about sheltering your money?”

 

“Yeah,” Dean said puzzled at this change of topic.

 

“Got a friend in town that’s a banker type, he might have someone who he can put you onto to help get your dough took care of safe like.”

 

“Yeah I been thinking on that too, that’s a lot of money to leave in just one bank, I need to put it somewhere safe. Oh God I’ve got a retirement package to worry about now.”


	5. Chapter 5

They laughed at that and rode along just watching the road for a piece every now and then Theo dozing off at one point, Bobby just flat out falling asleep. 

 

Dean looked at Sam, “We did do good back there didn’t we?” Which sounded strange come from Dean as he was usually the last one to express self-doubt.

 

“I think so; we at least tried to do something good.” Sam answered.

 

“What you did was take a place that would have ultimately had to be plowed under and the ground salted, and turned it back into a useable convent. That’s worth something.” Theo said leaning forward. 

 

“I know, but, Theo you weren’t with us in the chapel, we can describe what happened all day long but until you were there.” Dean said.

 

“How well do you remember it?” Theo asked.

 

“Like crystal.” Dean said. 

 

“Then start thinking about it from the beginning out in the hallway until after the exorcism.” With that Theo laid his hand on Dean’s shoulder and closed his eyes a moment. After several minutes Theo broke the contact with a squeeze and looked at them both. “You exorcized yourselves. Cool. The rest is up for grabs. I mean your own self doubt there mama bear and your self-loathing as well.”

 

They drove on again in relative silence until they were nearing the state line when Sam finally shook his head and noticed a sigh advertising a Best Western Motel just ahead. He sped up and then took the exit, noting with satisfaction that there were about three restaurants surrounding the area where the motel was. He pulled into the lot and went in and booked a couple of rooms.

 

Then woke up Bobby and shook Theo out of a doze and punched his brother. “Come on grab your gear we’re going to go ahead and rack the night here.” 

 

They grabbed up their gear and headed for a first floor room, once they had their gear secured they went across the way to one restaurant they all agree on and got their place.

 

“I’m glad we’re shut of that place. Something like that is like a bad haunted house with a ghoul or two thrown in for good measure.” Bobby said.

 

“Yeah without all the fun.” Dean chimed in. “Hey Sammy do you think you’ll get through the night without nightmares?”

 

“Probably not, but after today maybe they won’t be so bad.”

 

“Don’t count your chickens.” Bobby put in.

 

“I’ll say it again cause I feel bad about it, I didn’t mean to take the lead like that back there.” Theo said.

 

“Get over it kid, you were in an area where your expertise outmatched ours. Don’t sweat it.”

 

Dinner arrived and they dug in then after finishing went back over to the motel and went to their respective rooms. 

 

“We’ll keep it down to a dull roar.” Dean said mischievously.

 

“Ya damn well better.” Bobby replied.

 

“Well if he makes a lot of racket with a hand job I’ll be worried.” Sam threw in.

 

“What you talking about a hand job?” Dean said as they went into their room and shut the door.

 

“I’m sorry Dean, I’m really not feeling up to playing tonight. All that shit today well it whacked me good. I’ll make it up to you, you know that.” Sam said running his fingers through Dean’s short cropped hair. Theo stepped up and hugged Sam from behind. He didn’t say anything just hugged him. The contact felt good to the lanky hunter. Dean pretended to be upset but in truth was more concerned with Sam’s feelings about the whole matter.

 

They turned in after a quick shower and didn’t waste much time in falling asleep, once asleep at least for Sam, the dreams started. He was in the hall way again, and with Ruby by his side, there were flyblown corpses lining the way. He walked down and into the chapel confronting Lilith again, this time more like what had actually happened, there was no sign of Dean being tortured but he was furious with Lilith and knew she must be destroyed yet part of his mind kept playing some tune of he shouldn’t.

 

“What are you waiting for? You know what you want, or do you? Are you still undecided?” Lilith chided.

 

“Oh I want you dead all right, I just want to be careful about how I do it.” He said smiling wickedly.

 

“Why be careful, I’m the one who got your brother pitched into hell, like you really care about that now. You and your brother are really on the outs aren’t you? Too bad, and he’s cute too.”

 

“How about shutting your pie hole about Dean? He’s got nothing to do with this.” Sam said.

 

“Really why do you think you are here, you’ve been driven Sam, like a calf to the slaughter you’ve been driven, now you have the chance to prevent the last seal from being broken, or you can break the last seal, your choice.” The temptation in Lilith’s voice was ripe with glee.

 

“Sam, go ahead. Do it.” Ruby whispered.

 

Sam circled and paced around the altar not letting Lilith out of his sight, then she seemed to tire of him and lifted her hand, making a pitching motion and threw Sam into one of the walls of the chapel. Sam grimaced in pain and looked up at her.

 

“You’re one tough bitch aren’t you?” 

 

“You’ve no idea just how tough you simpering coward.” Lilith spat. Using her telekinetic abilities to lift him and throw him at the wall again. 

 

“Now you’re starting to piss me off.” Sam said starting to fire up. Then suddenly the scene changed. Dean appeared on the floor at her feet bound and gagged.

 

“I know he’s just a vision.” Sam said unsure.

 

Lilith snapped his fingers and he was naked on the floor. Sam looked at his brother lying there naked, bound, and about to be subjected to torture and there was little he could do but watch unless…”

 

“Oh I can see why you like him so much, nice ass.” Lilith crooned. Now Ruby was pacing like a tigress on the hunt.

 

“What are you waiting for? You were more of a man with those slugs in the hall and here you got one woman and you’re cowering.” 

 

Lilith knelt by Dean and took a bronze knife from her belt and stroked the edge over his ribs opening a thin cut, and then she did the same to his stomach, and arms. Keeping an eye on Sam all the while, then she reached out with the knife and made as if to stroke his crotch and then drew back.

 

“No I may want to play with that later.” She said standing, and taking a bottle off the altar, “Want a drink?” She proffered the bottle, “It’s good whiskey, good high alcohol content, see here, oh oops.” She feigned tripping splashing the whiskey over Dean’s body which suddenly convulsed and writhed in agony, screams ripping from the gagged mouth. Then she grinned evilly, “Perhaps you’d much rather deal with this.” She took a small vial and poured the contents over Dean’s chest and smiled as he writhed and screamed as the crimson blood seemed to seek out his cuts. “Vampire blood.” She said simply.

 

Sam looked horror struck for a moment then using his powers yanked Dean out of the way and slammed Lilith head first into the altar, then using the killing power he drew the poisonous demon out of the girl’s body that she was inhabiting. The smoke billowed on the floor and sparked as the demon was destroyed. Ruby started laughing insanely, Sam whipped around as the door burst open and Dean ran into the room looking with shock as the form on the floor that was the naked Dean was shaking now with fangs chewing through the gag, the blood from Lilith was now making the familiar pattern on the floor. And Sam was truly fractured in his mind, Ruby was cackling manically when Dean walked up and buried his demon knife in her guts. 

 

There was a roar as if from a thousand furnaces, and a growling laughter coming up from the pit. The hole in the floor was forming and was about two feet across, now three. Sam fell to his knees in shock and horror at what was happening. 

 

Sam whirled on all fours and stared ferally. “Which of you is real?” 

 

//Let me in Sam and you’ll be able to tell in an instant.// A low pitched voice sounded in his head, he cringed and gripped his head.

 

//Only I can help you now.// 

 

“Get out!” Sam screamed as his will struggled and fought the tempting voice. 

 

Then he grabbed the vampire Dean and hauled him to the edge of the pit. “I’m sorry if this is really you. I love you Dean.” With that he shoved the vampire Dean into the pit. The other Dean looked at him and smiled evilly, his eyes going coal black. “NOOOO!” Sam screamed in horror. 

 

//Let me in and you can have your revenge. It’s such a little thing//

 

Sam knelt on the floor dissolving into tears of terror and submission. Then he stared at the pit then at the demon Dean, and crying out he did something he didn’t truly believe in but might have some effect, he crossed himself. The voice let out a tremendous roar and the Demon that was in Dean vomited out of him causing his brother to collapse onto the floor, he crawled over to lay down next to him ready for whatever was to come, then suddenly a flare of light whiter than white was flung out of the hole through the roof and into the night sky.

 

//I’ll have you yet Samuel, I will have you!//

 

The voice left his head then and the belching of the white light continued.

 

Sam cried out in his sleep and woke to find both Dean and Theo crouched over him trying to wake him.

 

“Sam!”

 

“SAM!” Dean yelled.

 

Sam lay there for a moment trembling recalling the nightmare vividly.

 

“I can’t keep doing this Dean, I can’t keep going on like this.” He cried his soul seeming to twist within him. “I’m going to kill myself if I can’t stop these dreams.” Tears racked him as he fought to regain some semblance of sanity. Finally Dean shook his head, and sat up in bed, a pounding came at the door, Theo checked and let Bobby into the room. 

 

“What’s going on?” Bobby asked. Then he saw Sam curled up on the bed sobbing. “Another dream?” 

 

“Yeah, bad one this time.” Dean said from his vantage point. “Can you drive?” He asked Theo. 

 

“Sure, no problem.” Theo said.

 

“Good get ready to go we’re going to drive straight through, Sam’s gotta see a doctor and I don’t trust anyone close to Illchester right now.”

 

They all got dressed with Dean and Theo dressing Sam then the car with Theo and Sam in the back seat, Theo reached out and brushed Sam’s face sending him into a natural slumber.

 

“I’ll keep an eye on him just drive.” Theo said when Dean looked back concerned. 

 

And drive they did, straight the rest of that night and most of the next day stopping only for the occasional fuel stops and bathroom breaks. Sam had to be helped to do everything right now.

Theo was driving now and Dean was in the back seat with Sam who was awake and staring. 

 

Dean reached over and rubbed his face, “Come back to me bro. Don’t do this. Please.”

 

Sam turned to face Dean his eyes with a haunted look to them. “Can’t sleep, mustn’t sleep. Sam said gloomily. 

 

Then he let himself be pulled into an embrace from Dean who gently stroked his hair as they drove. Between the three of them they did make it back in fairly record time. Their first stop was to Sanford Medical Center’s emergency room. They walked Sam into the ER and got him registered; Theo was on one side, Dean on the other Bobby sitting in front of him. 

 

“Come on boy, don’t let these dreams whip you.” Bobby said trying to be encouraging.

 

“Can’t sleep, mustn’t sleep” Although his eyes betrayed him miserably, red rimmed, with bags he was functioning on sheer will power. 

 

“Mr. Winchester please.” The nurse at the desk called. Dean helped Sam to stand and they walked towards the open door.

 

In the treatment room, Dean waited while Sam was made comfortable on the gurney. Then he started to thrash a bit. “No, mustn’t get comfortable, must not sleep.” He told the nurse. “Mr. Winchester this is for your protection.” She said as she strapped him down to the gurney. Sam cried out and then mewled into silence. Dean said by his side trying to keep a brave face but failing miserably. In a few minutes the staff doctor came in did a quick physical and asked Dean what he knew about the condition. 

 

“He saw Dr. Ralph Meadows for something similar to this about 5 years ago, it’s post traumatic stress related. But I’m scared for him this time Doc.” 

 

“Ok, I’m going to order something to relax him and to help control his dream sequence since that seems to be where the biggest part of his anxiety is coming from. Do you want us to contact Dr. Meadows?”

 

“Please.” Dean asked angrily wiping at the tears that betrayed him. 

 

It took about twenty minutes for him to get there but the short wiry doctor that had treated Sam so long ago showed up. He looked at Dean and then Sam who was lightly dozing on the gurney. Every time he was start to slip under he would wake himself up.

 

“Same thing?” Dr. Meadows asked.

 

“Yep, we had another job back in Illchester, same place we were hoping that the exposure would not trigger any of this off but looks like it did, but much worse this time.”

 

Sam woke himself again and stared at the Doctor. “Doc Meadows?” Sam asked trying to clear his mind.

 

“Yeah it’s me, do you know what the day is?”

 

“Thursday…no, Wednesday, yeah Wednesday.”

 

“Do you know what happened to you? The doctor asked.

 

“Dreams doc, it’s the dreams again, they’re killing me, and if they keep on like they have been I’ll do myself.”

 

“No you won’t, you didn’t back then and you won’t now. You’re too damn strong for that.”

 

“I’m not as strong as you think.” Sam said quietly.

 

“Let’s get you admitted and then we’ll talk more okay?” 

 

“You won’t let me sleep will you?” Sam asked desperately.

 

“We’ll let you sleep but we’ll keep the dreams away all right?”

 

“Yeah just no dreams, mustn’t dream.” 

 

“Doc I’ve got more of the family here, do you want me to send them on up to the P-wing?” Dean asked.

 

“Nah, we’ll get him a room on the sixth floor.” The doctor said concerned. Then looked at Sam, I’ll be right back okay?”

 

Dean sat down and dialed Bobby’s number and told him the news, “So you and Theo get up to the sixth floor waiting room as soon as we get there I’ll come get ya.” He clicked his phone shut then looked up and saw that Dr. Meadows was back with him. 

 

“You remembered how we worked before, well this time we’ll be going a little deeper to wrestle with his subconscious. As a result I’ll want family to be there, but two at a time please.”

 

The doctor walked over to Sam with a loaded syringe. “Say night, night Sam, this is your rest and your guard.”

 

Sam looked at Dean, “Night night papa bear.” He said goofily.

 

“G’night mama bear.” Dean returned and kissed his forehead.

 

Sam drifted then in slumber that cradled him deeply, he opened his eyes and he was in their home at Bobby’s place. He’d just come in from a hunt and he heard the shower in the master running. He slowly walked down the short corridor and entered the master bedroom and saw that Theo and Dean were there about to climb into the spray. Sam smiled and stripped off his dirty clothes and joined them. They massaged tired limbs and weary muscles in each and then got out and dried off, they went in and lay down on the bed.

 

It was then that Sam sort of woke up long enough to see that Theo and Dean were by his bed, then for some reason Dean was leaning against the rails looking bereft with Theo comforting him. He felt a tear fall and hit his hand. “Now why are you so upset bro?” Is what he tried to ask but his sleep clogged throat said nothing.

 

Theo and Bobby were waiting in the hall when they saw an elevator open in the distance and a gurney come out with Dean in close pursuit. Theo looked at Bobby, “Go on you got first rights on this.”

 

“Fuck em, come on boy.” He grabbed Theo by his bicep and they walked down the hall to room 619. 

 

The nurses made him comfortable and told Bobby on the way out, “Make it brief okay, he’s pretty well doped up for right now.” 

 

“We know.” Bobby said impatiently.

 

They walked into the room and saw Dean who was trying to brave it out, when he saw Bobby and Theo he lost it completely and collapsed in an armchair weeping. “He’s never been like this, never. We’ve both been close but this is the first time he’s lost it like this.”Then Dean’s cell phone went off, he angrily took it out and saw the number, “Hello” He said gruffly.

 

“Dean, Father Roberts here, we heard about your success in Illchester and we wanted to convey the thanks of the church here in Sioux Falls.”

 

“Take your thanks and shove it where the sun don’t shine.”

 

“What? What’s wrong.” The priest asked quickly.

 

“My brother is over here at Sanford Medical, he’s had a nervous breakdown for your precious church.”

 

“Dean I’m sorry, I’m so very sorry, is there anything I can do?” 

 

Dean clicked the phone shut before his voice could betray him and he raised the phone as if to throw it then clutched it to his stomach. 

 

The door opened and admitted Dr. Meadows who scowled briefly at the small crowd but understood and let it go. He walked over to Sam first and noted that he was in REM sleep and seemingly doing fine, real fine considering the tenting of the sheet about midway. He walked over to Dean and handed him a prescription slip.

 

“This is for you, you’re going to be suffering as well and you need rest but most of all you need to be stress less as much as possible. That’s for 30 Ativan, take it according to the label, don’t argue just do it.”

 

“Remember what I said about two at a time?” Dr. Meadows mentioned.

 

“Doc, we’re all the family he’s got right now. Give us a break okay?” Bobby asked politely.

 

Dr. Meadows then knelt to be on Dean’s level. “Look I know it looks bleak right now, but we’ll get through this with him. He will come out of this all right.”

 

Dean blinked tears away and cursed himself for being betrayed by his emotions again.

 

“You’re tired, exhausted is my best guess, so take it in shifts. Oh and that recliner turns into a fairly comfy bed.”

 

“Thanks doc.” Dean said his voice breaking. “I’ll be right back.” Dean got up and walked over to the bed and stood there looking down at Sam, “little bro, I always said I’d be there to protect you, I just don’t know what to do now. Help me here.” 

 

With that Sam’s eyes fluttered open for a moment and Dean smiled slowly a tear dropping off his cheek and landing on Sam’s hand. Then his eyes closed again. The doctor came back in with a loaded syringe. 

 

“Come on roll up the sleeve.” Meadows ordered.

 

“What?” 

 

“You’re getting a loading dose of Ativan right now.” The doctor poised the needle over his bicep and stuck it in griping, “God damn, you go the hide of a Brahma bull. Now pull out the recliner bed and lay down that’ll hit in about five minutes.” He turned to Theo, “I don’t remember you.”

 

“New partner” Theo said displaying his thumb ring.

 

“God as bad as a school club.” Meadows said, “Here, take that prescription down to the first floor pharmacy they’ll fill it for you and bill it to his account.” He looked around the room, “I want one of you here with them round the clock.”

 

“Not a problem.” Bobby said quickly. “We’ll take shifts, that way neither one of us is wore out.”


	6. Chapter 6

Thus the treatment started, and went on for five long days with either Bobby or Theo staying the day and night with them. It was on the fifth day as Dean laid down to sleep he prayed again hoping someone would hear him. He started dreaming now. And he was in a massive garden under a crystal dome. The air was crisp and fresh and everything felt right.

 

“Joshua” Dean called.

 

“Over here.” Came the melodious voice of God’s gardener. “Y’all are in a fine mess now aren’t ya?” 

 

“You could say that. Why is God letting this happen to him?”

 

“Heh, boy, God is just cleaning the toxins out of both of you. You dumped your fear in the chapel, but you’ve gone too long keeping yourselves to yourselves. You dump on yourself but never on the actual problem. And that is part of the problem.” Joshua said pruning a small bush.

 

Dean’s brow furrowed as he considered that. “I don’t understand if there has been a problem we’ve always looked towards the problem.” 

 

Joshua laughed and said, “Now you’re lying to yourself and you know it. You know that if something is bothering you you’ll keep it inside rather than vent it out like y’all used to. You’ve gotten comfortable together and you don’t want to rock the boat. Well son, God is rockin that boat for ya so you better hang on for the ride.”

 

“After all we’ve done for him, after all the demons we’ve slain and the lives we’ve managed to pull back. Damn it Joshua, I don’t want tremendous praise but I think that right now he could grab a break, he’s coming along pretty good, but he’s so depressed.”

 

“Who isn’t?” Joshua asked. Then stood and walked around the garden. “We all get down now and then, it’s just those who’s grasped onto the rope to climb out that get better. Right now your brother doesn’t think he deserves happiness. His guilt is weighing him down.”

 

“And that is where I need to step in.” Dean turned as God walked into the garden, dressed as he has always been seen by Sam and Dean. “Come on Dean we’re going home.”

 

In the hospital room Dean woke to see the nattily dressed man standing by Dean’s bed brushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes. Sam woke to that touch and looked at God. 

 

“Is it my turn?” Sam asked.

 

“It is your turn to tell that weight of guilt to sod off.” He told Sam. 

 

“But everything that happened…”

 

“Happened because I designed it to… except for your unhealthy load of guilt, you’re doing that to yourself. I caused all that to happen just as it did because mankind needed a wakeup call. It was time for man, woman, and child to realize that my face was upon them and with some of them I was fairly well pissed. You see I can let Lucifer walk the earth or I can have him shut down either one, but even now I cannot destroy him because there is the father side of me that still loves him, and you. They’re some great sacrifices that must sometimes be made and taking you to the edge of your sanity for you to get off your bleeding arse is one of them.” Then he looked at Sam with a very tender eye. “Your guilty conscience no longer becomes you, let it go “

 

Sam lay there for a long moment and let realization sink in and he looked up to God, “Thank you.”

 

“No son, thank you!” With that he bent down kissed Sam’s forehead and was gone. Sam lay there for a long moment and finally looked up at Dean and grinned, the first true grin in days. Dean bent down and Sam threw his arms around him in a big hug. The door opened and Dr. Meadows came in making his morning rounds.

 

“Well look who looks bright eyed and bushy tailed.” 

 

“Doc, I’ve have you know that my tail is only slightly furry.” Sam said smiling.

 

“Smart ass, well it looks like you may have turned a corner.” Meadows said.

 

“I feel like I have.” Sam said his face alight with new life. Theo standing by the bed his face shining, and now Bobby coming into the room for his shift and he more than a little startled at the change in Sam. 

 

“Well damn it boy if you are feeling that good, I’ll kick your sorry ass out of this bed and give it to someone who needs it.” 

 

“Please!” Sam asked.

 

“I’ll go draw up your dismissal paperwork and follow up paperwork with me in 10 days, if you have any recurring episodes you are to come see me immediately do you understand me!” 

 

“Yes, loud and clear sir.” 

 

“Damn right.” Meadows said walking out of the room. Bobby came on in and looked around. 

 

“Okay what’d I miss?”

 

“Me getting my ass chewed out by Joshua and Sam getting higher intervention.” Dean said

 

“Took em a damn sight long enough.” 

 

“Don’t go there Bobby.” Sam said, “I’m just glad to be out of this.” 

 

Dr. Meadows was soon back in the room with dismissal orders and a prescription for Sam for an antidepressant. “I know you might not feel like you need it now but you may in the near future, better safe than sorry.” He flipped through Sam’s file quickly, then nodded and signed off the top sheet. “You’re sure about this. You really want to voluntarily leave the hospital?” Meadows said concerned.

 

“Doc, I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life.” Sam told him gladly.

 

“Okay, the nurse will be in a moment with some billing paperwork for you to sign and then you’re a free man.” 

 

Freedom came quickly considering that Sam lay down his debit card for the bill and after processing was immediately released. Dean barely got the car pulled around in time to load up Sam and the others. It was when he pulled into the drive at Singer Salvage and Towing that he finally truly felt at peace. He turned and looked around the car and smiled. 

 

“What?” Bobby asked. 

 

“It’s just good to be home.” Sam replied.

 

That night he was told to go get his shower and to wait in the bedroom. He did and was thrilled when Dean and Theo came in with carrying an old comforter over one arm and a bowl of strawberries in the other and Dean carrying warmed dish of chocolate fudge dipping sauce. Theo spread the comforter on the bed, and then motioned Sam to lie down, they then started dipping the strawberries and drizzled the chocolate over his body then Dean and Theo shared a kiss with a strawberry and then with Sam, the most fun for Theo was drizzling some of the fudge sauce all over Sam’s cock and balls then lapping it slowly up. 

 

Dean was just content to be lying practically chest to chest with his brother having his knob worked on at the same time as Sam’s. Then as he felt his pleasure mounting, Dean lathered Sam’s cock in chocolate and proceeded to use that as lube to guide him into his ass. The warmth of his brother along with the heat from the warmed chocolate was a delicious sensation as he started to ride Sam’s cock. Theo came around kissing both bodies then nipping and sucking love bites on Sam’s stomach as he did on Deans. 

 

Then he got down to the point where in mid stride of the fucking Theo grabbed Dean’s cock and started sucking it keeping pace with what he was doing to Sam. Theo was also busy playing with Sam’s ass ring but swirling a chocolate dipped finger around and then into Sam, the one digit easily taken the he worked a second in there and in moments found the pleasure gland in Sam. He started stroking the prostate in time to Dean’s movements and wasn’t surprised to hear a cry then a yell from both of them as they came in unison. Theo then pulled back from them and started fisting his own cock aiming for Sam’s stomach, it took less than three pulls for Theo to break over the brink and add to the come flood on his stomach and chest. 

 

“You realize we are all going to need a thorough shower.” Sam said.

 

“Don’t care.” Theo replied.

 

“A really thorough shower.” Sam said again.

 

“What Theo said.” Dean barked.

 

They finally got up showered down and cleared up the comforter off the bed then lay down under the covers sated, and satisfied in many ways.

 

It was then that Sam had a dream he was in the hallway at St. Mary’s convent, Ruby was beside him, he place hand on her back and twisted the demon soul inside her. She dropped like a stone. He walked down the hall the demon possessed falling like flies. Finally he entered the chapel and saw Lilith standing there with Dean once again strapped to the altar, he walked over to Lilith grabbed her in a fierce kiss leaving her slightly breathless. 

 

Then smiling at her as placed his hand on her head and exorcised the demon destroying it utterly, in such a way there was no blood flow because there was no trauma to her body. 

 

Sam stepped over her body unleashed Dean then they both walked out of the room, Sam turning back for just a moment and grinning. “Not this time.”


End file.
